Chrome Raven Cyclone
Chrome Raven Cyclone (Japanese: クロムレヴァンサイクロン, Kuromu Revaan Saikuronu, Chrome Levan Cyclone) is a Control-Type (Rapid Fire-Type in Japan) B-Daman, and the third B-Daman owned by Grey Michael Vincent. It was released in Japan in January 2005, and sold for 1029円, along with a pack-in Speed Shot. Skeleton & Armor Chrome Raven Cyclone features an dark grey skeleton with black arms and feet. Head Armor and Visor: Raven Visor A re-design of the previous Raven Visor, this one features a red line visor instead of the yellow, along with a series of new designs. Chrome Guard This simple piece mounts above the Core, and in front of the mouthplate area of the head. Shoulder Armor: One Hand Shoulder & Shield Shoulder Taking the place of the older One Hand Wing is an all-new One Hand Shoulder, which features a grip handle for one-handed maneuvering and firing, allowing you to use a free hand for reloading. The Shield Shoulder is a removable piece that can be used for target practice, similar to Proto One's Target Shield. Arms: Chrome Arm These pieces function similarly to Cobalt Saber Fire's Fire Shields, but of a streamlined design. They are designed to resemble the foot part of Chrome Zephyr. Foot Armor: Chrome Foot Essentially a re-design of the original Chrome Raven's Chrome Foot, with more of a boot-like appearance. Bearing Core An upgraded variation of the Roller Core, featuring a Delta-style Hold Part layout with a roller on each one, with a specialty-sized NSK ball bearing as the bottom roller, for smooth, powerful, rapid-fire bursts of B-Dama. Other Versions *'Chrome Raven Cyclone Clear Ver.' - Clear re-color distributed as a tournament prize. Comes included with a set of clear black Chrome Shoulder pieces. *'Oak Raven' - A recolor that is only featured in the Fire Spirits GBA game. *'Chrome Raven Cyclone Limited Edition' - ToysRUs Japan exclusive. Yellow, white, blue, and red color scheme Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Chrome Raven Cyclone debuted with Grey, when he used it to complete the Speed Strike Shot challenge, earning him the Speed Shot. After Grey is challenged by Haja for the Speed Shot, he uses Chrome Raven Cyclone to defeat him, and then blow him away with the Cyclone Sonic attack using the Speed Shot. Grey would use Chrome Raven Cyclone again to challenge Enjyu, in order to stop him from participating in underground B-DaBattles. In the first round, Enjyu won due to his advanced knowledge of the cage. In the second round, Grey used his Speed Shot in the Cyclone Sonic move to win. In the third and final match, Grey almost uses his Speed Shot, but is interrupted when Enjyu's rage explodes and hits the bar past Grey's zone. Even though Grey was defeated, Enjyu severed his ties with the underground, making the former's fight worthwhile. Trivia *It is possible to create a Bearing Core that has three NSK bearings acting as the rollers on all three of its Hold Parts, by obtaining more than one Chrome Raven Cyclone. Gallery Chrome Raven Cyclone Icon.png|Chrome Raven Cyclone animation model Chrome Raven Cyclone Anime.png|Chrome Raven Cyclone In the Anime Ravencyc_limited.jpg|Chrome Raven Cyclone Limited Edition (Toys "R" Us Japan exclusive) Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Damans Category:Blaster Core System Category:Control Type Category:Rapid Fire Type